Roxy the Vampire Princess
by SelenaW24
Summary: Marceline's secret sister has come back from being buried. when she trys to fix her terible drak past she gets banished. then when Roxy finds love, her past comes into play again. but is Roxy the only one with a twisted past and dark secrets?


Summarry: Marceline's secret sister has come back from being buried. when she trys to fix her terrible dark past she gets banished. then when Roxy finds love, her past comes into play again. But is Roxy the only one with a twisted past dark secrets?

* * *

Our story begins in the land of Ooo, deep in the cemetery of the Candy Kingdom. The earth of one grave suddenly crumbles, then her hand pops up. She slowly emerges from her grave.

"Yuck! I'm glad to get out of there." Roxy dusts herself off and looks around.

"Ooo candy people. Wait! I have to find Marceline." Roxy flies off to the last place she remembers Marceline being, the tree house.

"Hey, Jake, what's for breakfast?" a hungry, and half asleep Finn asks.

"Bacon pancakes my bro. Bacon pancakes making bacon pancakes. Take some bacon and I put it in a pancake. Bacon pancakes that's what I'm gonna make, bacon pancakes!" Jake sang.

" ha ha ha! Jake you're tops blue be!" Finn laughs and sits down with his pancakes. As he takes the first bite he hears a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Finn wonders.

"Aw man it's Marceline!" Jake slides away from the window shaking. Ever since Marceline the Vampire Queen arrived one day at the tree house, Jake has been terrified of vampires.

"Chill out Jake! She's radical!" Finn excitedly runs down to the door.

"Hey Marcy what's up?" Finn pokes her shoulder.

"I'm not Marceline. Who are you?" Roxy asks Finn.

Finn doesn't answer, but just looks at Roxy. Roxy has long brown hair, blue eyes, and has on a pink and black stripped dress, black leggings, and pink boots. Wow, she's beautiful! Thought Finn.

"Hello?" Roxy waves her hand in front of Finn's face.

"Wha- what?" Finn pulls himself out of his day dream.

"I asked, isn't this Marceline's house?" Roxy held her pink an black umbrella.

"No, Marceline returned to the Nightosphere with her dad. This has been me an Jake's house for a while." Finn smiled at Roxy.

"Rawr, back you evil- huh?" Jake jumped out from behind Finn. Roxy moved back a couple feet as if she was scared of Jake.

"Jake! What the hey man?" Finn grabs Roxy's hand and pulls her back toward the tree house.

"Can you help me find Marceline? This is important - um, you never told me your name." Roxy points to Finn.

"Oh sorry! I'm Fin the human and this is Jake the dog. Who are you?" Finn bowed which made Roxy laugh.

"I'm Roxy. Marceline's sister." Roxy looks down and kicks a pile of dirt.

"Shmowzow! I didn't know Marceline has a sister!" Finn was amazed.

"Hardly anyone does. I was banished from the Nightosphere, never to return, and buried alive deep in the Candy Kingdom cemetery at the age of 100." Roxy wiped away the tears that were falling from her face.

"Aw. What'd you do that was so bad?" Finn hands Roxy a tissue for her tears.

"I can't say any of it, but it was terrible." Roxy turns her face away from Finn and Jake.

"If Marceline tells you when we find her, then you'll find out. But until then, we won't speak about this." Roxy grabbed the two boys and started walking off.

"I wonder what Marcy's doing. I miss her." Marshall Lee sighed and put his head on his arms.

"Forget about her dude it's been six months." Fiona tossed a skull in her hands.

"How can I forget about her! I loved her but she broke my heart." Marshall Lee slammed his hand on the table as a tear fell.

"Hey dude, don't be upset. What you need is a good time to help you get over this break up thing." Fiona took Marshall Lee's arm and dragged him out the door.

"Fiona no offense but, shopping is lame. I wish there were vampire bros I could hang with." Marshall Lee sat down on a bench by the shops.

"Why don't you hang out with Gumball?" Fiona pointed to Prince Gumball.

"No way! Besides, he hates me." Marshall Lee wasn't having any fun so he got up and walked away.

"I was sure I wouldn't have to come back here Finn!" Jake held on to Finn's arm.

" Oh my Glob! Dad! Daddy it's me!" Roxy threw down her umbrella and ran to Hudson Abedear.

"Roxy, my daughter, what are you doing here? If Marcy sees you she'll-." Hudson pushed Roxy away.

"It's to late! What are you doing here! You're suppose to be dead!" Marceline jumped and attacked Roxy. "Rawr!"

"Roxy!" Finn draws his sword and points it at Marceline.

" Leave her alone Marceline!" Finn keeps his sword pointed but helps Roxy up.

"What the junk Finn? Why are you helping her? She's evil!" Marceline smacks Finn's sword away.

"What did she do?" Finn was very confused. What was going on?

Roxy started crying before she said " I killed our mother."

Finn lets go of his sword and of Roxy's arm and backs away.

"wh- why!?" Finn was the one shaking this time. It couldn't be true! Roxy looked so beautiful, so innocent! But that didn't matter, Roxy was a killer.

"I had a reason! Mother hated me because I wasn't her precious Marceline. I wouldn't be next for the throne. I was just a worthless little vampire. So, one day mother put poison in my drink. If I couldn't smell the difference, I'd be dead. She found out I wasn't dead and she tried to attack me. I didn't mean to but, I lost control and bit her, draining all her blood until -." Roxy put her hands over her eyes. Her sobs grew louder.

"You liar! That couldn't be true. Dad?" Marceline looked up with sorrow in her eyes.

"Oh Marceline, I never wanted to tell you. You and your mother were always close, but I seen the bottle." Hudson walked towards Marceline.

Marcy pushed her father away and grabbed Roxy.

"I never want to see you again! Not in the Nightosphere, or anywhere in the land of Ooo!" Marceline dropped Roxy and flew out of the Nightosphere.

"Sister! Where will I go! Please don't do this." Roxy looked from the flying Marceline back to her father. Her father shook his head and turned away. Roxy felt completely alone.

Marshall Lee felt completely alone. Like he had no one to talk to. All he thought to do was dribble a skull on the floor.

"hey guy. I looked all over for you today. Why'd you leave?" Fiona put her hand on Marshall's shoulder.

"Because Fiona, I wasn't having any fun. I just want to be alone." Marshall walked Fiona to the door.

"Marshall, I'm sorry for showing Marcy to you. I can't help what she did." Fiona wrapped her arms around Marshall Lee's waist.

"I just wish I had someone like me to be with. I thought Marceline was cool." Marshall Lee wiped his eyes and shut the door on Fiona.

"Hello Finn, hello Jake." Princess Bubblegum waved them inside the Candy Castle.

"Who is your friend, Finn?" Princess Bubblegum walked around Roxy.

"I'm Roxy, and yet again, I've been banished from the Nightosphere. But this time, the whole land of Ooo." Roxy shuffled her feet.

"Oh Roxy, this is terrible! But I do know one place you could stay. The only way you could go there is by transporting your body." PB grabbed Roxy's hand and Finn and Jake followed her into the lab.

PB shows Roxy the transportation device. It's really small. Too small for Roxy to fit.

"How will I fit? I'm too big for this." Roxy tapped the top of the device.

"With my minimize liquid silly." PB walks around to the other side of the room and lifts her rat Science out of her cage. Science pulled many liquids off a shelf. PB mixed them all together. The solution went from red, to blue, yellow, and finally to clear. PB walked to Roxy and the boys.

"Here Roxy, drink this and you will be able to leave." PB handed the drink over to Roxy.

"Thank you Princess. Before I leave, thank you Finn and Jake for finding Marceline. I wish I could repay you somehow." Roxy leaned down and kissed Finn and Jake on their forehead. She lifted the bottle to her mouth and took a long drink. The ceiling got farther and farther.

"Huh, a tiny vampire." Jake picked up Roxy and put her in the machine.

"I didn't know you that long, but I'll miss you Roxy." Finn put his finger on Roxy's head. Roxy laughed and hugged Finn's finger. PB shut the door to the device and pushed the tiny green button. A flash of yellow light lit the room and Roxy was gone.

Roxy woke up on a bed inside of a tree house. Oh no, Roxy thought. I got transferred into Finn's house. She got up from the bed and walked down the stairs.

"Finn ? Jake?" Roxy jumped the last two steps.

"No, it's Fiona and Cake. Finn and Jake live in the land Ooo." Fiona waved at Roxy.

"What is this place then?" Roxy sat down at the table.

"This is the land of Aaa baby. You can stay here as long as you want." Cake said to Roxy.

What a funny coincidence! The land she lived in was Ooo. This land's name was Aaa and Fiona looks like Finn.

"That's sweet guys, thanks." Roxy hugged Fiona and ruffled cake's fur.

"Me and Cake were just about to go shopping. You should come along. Make some friends since you're going to be living here." Fiona linked arms with Roxy an walked to the door.

"What do you need an umbrella for silly, it's not raining?" Fiona asked.

"I'm a vampire, I'm Roxy the sister of Marceline." Roxy smiled sadly. She didn't want to think of the past, or of her sister.

"You're Marceline's sister!" Fiona slammed the front door.

"Do you know how evil your sister is? She broke my best friends heart!" Fiona started to get angry. This is the sister of the monster who destroyed my best friends heart!

"My sister banished me from Ooo. Tell me bout evil!" Roxy looked at Fiona. Hopefully she wasn't being compared with Marceline.

"Wow. Your own sister banished you. What did you do?" Fiona sat on the edge of the chair.

Roxy walked around the room. She didn't want her new friends to throw her out. Then again, she wanted to be truthful.

"My mother tried to poison me, and I killed her. I didn't mean to, I swear!" Roxy knew they wouldn't believe her. She hated herself for what she did.

"Why would she try to kill you? You're not evil right?" Fiona asked

"Of course not! If anything I try to help people." Roxy stood next to Fiona.

"Enough of this sad stuff! Girl you've been through too much!" Cake rubbed against Roxy's pant leg.

"You're right Cake. Let's go have fun!" Fiona grabbed Roxy's hand and smiled.

The mall was amazing. Roxy bought a black mini dress and black boots. She got gray, black and brown nail polish, black an white leggings, and a pink tank top.

"This place is amazing! Look at all my stuff!" Roxy bounced up and down.

"Wow. You bought a lot. I only have a couple things." Fiona showed off her new pink purse and lip gloss.

"I got catnip sweet babies!" Cake showed them her baggie. Roxy laughed at cake. She was having a lot of fun! She turned around and bumped into someone. She dropped her shopping bag and her nail polish rolled out.

"Oh glob! I'm sorry!" Roxy bent down and smacked her head on his.

"Ow! Sorry." Marshall Lee picked up her bottle's and placed then in her bag.

"No it's my fault. I ran into you." Roxy pushed a piece of hair out of her face. Marshall Lee blushed and looked down. Wow, she's beautiful.

"I'm Roxy. Who are you?" Roxy smiled.

"I, uh, I'm Marshall Lee." he blushed even more.

"Oh." Roxy looked down.

"What's wrong with my name?" Marshall Lee was confused.

"Your name sounds like my sister's, Marceline." Roxy said.

Oh my glob! Roxy's Marceline's sister! Maybe if we're friends, she could get me back with her sister.

"Yea it does. Hey you wouldn't happen to know where Marcy is, would you?" Marshall half-smiled.

"She's back in the land of Ooo." Roxy didn't tell Marshall Lee that Marcy had banished her from Ooo.

"Oh well that's too bad. Maybe you could tell her hey for me." Marshall asked. Roxy shuffled uncomfortably.

"Well… yea I'll tell her that." Roxy didn't want to tell him why she really couldn't talk to Marceline.

"Cool. Here's my number." Marshall Lee handed her two pieces of paper.

"You gave me two." Roxy laughed.

"Yea one's for Marceline." Marshall stepped right in front of her and brushed a strand of her hair. "The other one's for you. Cutie pie." Marshall walked away and winked at Roxy.

"Oh my glob, Roxy what happened with Marshall?" Fiona ran over and looked at Roxy.

"He gave me his number! OMG he's like, super hot!" Roxy laughed. He was the only boy besides Finn that thought she was cute.

"Ooo girl! That vampire boy is scary though!" Cake said shivering.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Marshall Lee's a vampire!" Roxy exclaimed. She put her bags on the floor and ran out of the mall and caught up with Marshall Lee.

"Oh my glob you're a vampire too! This is amazing!" Roxy wrapped her arms around Marshall's waist and squeezed him.

"Wait. You're a vampire?" Marshall pushed her back a little. Roxy nodded her head an pulled him in for another hug. Wow another vampire girl, and she's prettier than my ex Marceline. Marshall thought to himself. But wait, I still want Marcy back. This is a great way to get to Marceline, her sister.

"Would you like to go to dinner?" Marshall Lee asked.

"I would love to. How about after sunset." she touched the back of his hand with her finger.

"I, uh, will pick you up at seven, ok?" Marshall Lee kissed Roxy on her forehead lightly. I hope I'm not taking things too far.

"Uh, bye." Roxy's face turned bright red. OMG he kissed me! Roxy was so excited to see him tonight.

"He asked you out?!" Fiona jumped up and down when Roxy told her. They were back in the tree house now.

"Well.. It's just like a friendly dinner date." Roxy couldn't decide between her black mini dress and black boots, or her pink tank, ripped jeans, and pink heels.

"Yea a _boy _friendly date!" Fiona laughed.

"OMG. I bet you'll talk about this all night then. He kissed me on my forehead." Roxy laughed and grabbed her black dress.

"Awe! He loves you!" Fiona laughed. She's having a little too much fun with this, Roxy thought.

"Fiona you are crazy! We just met." Roxy came out of the bathroom to show off her new outfit.

"Ooo girl, that's adorable!" Cake spun Roxy around to look. Roxy was about to sit down when she heard a knock on the door.

"Marshall's here!" Fiona and Roxy laughed as they said it the same time. They both flew down the stairs to get to the door.

"Hey Fiona. Hey beautiful!" Marshall Lee grabbed Roxy's hand and kissed it. " You ready to go?" he pulled her closer to him. The smell of his cologne, an the way he looked tonight made her speechless. All Roxy could do was nod her head yes. Marshall Lee felt a twinge of pain in his heart. His first date with Marceline was a dinner date. Roxy and Marshall sat down at a table that had all red roses in the centerpiece.

"Oh no. red roses!" Roxy exclaimed.

"What's wrong with that?" Marshall put his menu down as he watched Roxy suck the color out of the roses. After she was done the roses were pink.

"Why'd you do that?" Marshall Lee laughed.

"White roses are too plain and flowers need color. But red roses remind me of blood, I don't like blood." Roxy smiled.

"You're the only vampire I know, who doesn't like blood." Marshall Lee smiled. Even Marceline liked blood from time to time he remembered.

"I believe that was a reason why my mother despised me. Why I wasn't considered a daughter." Roxy didn't mean to throw all of her problems on the line. She felt the tears run down her face and got up from the table. She walked outside to the lake and sat with her arms around her knees. Marshall Lee sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Roxy. I'm a jerk for bringing that up." he leaned his head down and placed it on hers.

"I'm sorry that I ruined our dinner date." Roxy started to sob again.

"No. you didn't ruin it. How about we watch a movie at my place? I have Heat Signature." Marshall Lee wiped away Roxy's tears and helped her up. Roxy laughed and hugged Marshall.

"Ok. Let's go to your place." Roxy held his hand and smiled.

"Princess, take me to my sister! That's an order!" Marceline screamed. She was enraged.

"I told you I can't! I have no more supplies to make the minimize serum." Princess Bubblegum explained to Marceline for the fourth time.

"Get more supplies! Or else…" Marceline looked toward Science the lab rat and smiled.

"Marceline! You wouldn't dare! PB spun around to face Marceline.

"Oh, but I would. You see, I haven't eaten in days, and the thought of blood… makes me hungry." she picked up Science and hissed. The rat began twisting to try and get free. Marceline looked towards PB. She was telling Peppermint Butler the supplies she needed for the serum.

"Peppermint Butler is going to pick up the supplies. Just leave Science alone, we need him." PB pleaded. Marceline dropped the rat back in it's cage and laughed.

"Why do you need to be transported Marceline?" PB cuddled her poor shaky rat.

"Oh just to give my sister Roxy a birthday surprise." Marceline smiled evilly. I'm going to do what I should have done the moment I heard of my mother's death. Kill Roxy.

"I didn't know it was your sister's birthday! I should tell Finn." PB smiled sweetly.

"No, no! my sister wanted to keep her birthday a secret. No one should know about me leaving Ooo except you." Marceline said nervously. If Finn knows he might figure I'm up to something. He might come after me.

"Ok Marceline, I won't tell. Ah, Peppermint Butler's back!" PB gently took the box from Peppermint and bowed politely. Then, she went to the rat's cage and lifted Science out.

"What are you doing with the rat?" Marcy asked.

"His name is Science! He knows how to make the serum. Science is faster than me." PB let Science get to work. The serum changed colors from red, to blue, yellow, and finally clear. PB handed over the bottle to Marceline.

"Drink this to get smaller. I'll pick you up and put you in the device." PB watched as Marceline slowly drank the liquid and became smaller. Marceline stepped into the machine and with touch of the green button she was gone. Marceline woke up at the edge of a river that looked similar to Ooo's. I know this isn't Ooo. It's the land of Aaa where I ditched that idiot Marshall Lee. Marcy got off the ground when she heard laughing and screaming. She turned her head to the north side of the river. There her sister Roxy and Marshall Lee were splashing each other. How could she that evil witch! Kills my mother, then goes after my ex- boyfriend! She'll die for this! Marshall Lee looked up and saw Marceline. All the fun he was having dropped like his heart.

"Marceline?" Marshall whispered.

"How dare you!" Marceline jumped towards her sister.

"Marceline what are you doing here?" Roxy backed away scared. If Marceline was here, Roxy was in danger.

"Marceline I'm glad you're here! Oh I missed you! Why didn't you answer my calls?" Marshall Lee kissed Marceline on the lips. Roxy's heart crumpled.

"You used me!" Roxy slapped Marshall Lee across the face. "You used me to get back with my sister!" Roxy screamed. She let her tears flow down her face. He's traitor!

"No! I mean yes. At first I did Roxy then I got to know you." Marshall Lee was torn.

"Believe me, I dumped Marshall Lee six months ago because he's an idiot! He's nothing more but a child!" Marceline swiped her nails across Marshall's face cutting his skin and drawing blood.

"No! don't you touch him!" Roxy got up from the ground and jumped to punch her sister in the face. Then she wrapped her arms around Marshall's head.

"You stupid girl! He has you under his spell and you're too dumb to realize!" Marceline went to punch Roxy but Fiona caught her fist. Marceline looked towards Fiona. Behind her was Cake and Prince Gumball.

"Marceline what are you doing here?" Prince Gumball stepped in between Fiona and Roxy.

"I have unfinished business with Roxy. We need to end it now." Marceline snarled.

"Leave Marceline now! You were banished from here!" PG yelled. Marceline marched towards Roxy and yanked her up by her hair Roxy howled with pain.

"If I must leave, Roxy leaves too!" Marceline dragged her sister up in the air.

"Let go of my girlfriend!" Marshall Lee jumped up from the ground and pushed Marceline down. He wrapped his arms around the crying Roxy.

"It's ok Roxy. I'm here." Marshall Lee felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see one of the banana guards from the Candy Kingdom.

"Marshall Lee, you're under arrest for the murder of the vampire Marceline." the banana guard handcuffed Marshall. Marshall Lee and Roxy both stared in horror at Marceline's body. Marshall Lee had pushed her down right onto a construction pipe. The now bloody pipe was sticking out of Marceline's chest. The banana guards picked up Marshall Lee and threw him in the police car.

"No! Marshall Lee! I promise to help you!" Roxy cried on the cold street. Today was her nine hundredth birthday. Her day had started perfect with Marshall and her birthday party. Now her sister is dead and the love of her life is going to prison. How could this day be any worse!

"Roxy, let me go talk to Gumball. I might be able to get Marshall out." Fiona hugged Roxy.

"You will? Oh Fiona thank you!" Roxy dried her tears and walked with Fiona to Gumball.

"Hey Gumball! Could you let Marshall Lee go?" Fiona asked.

"Of course not! He killed Ms. Marcy!" Gumball exclaimed. Roxy felt tears run down her eyes.

"He just pushed her! He didn't know the pipe was there, please! It was an accident!" her voice broke and she started crying. Even though, Marshall Lee kissed her sister and used her, she felt something for him. It was a deep connection between the two of them.

"Fine. Banana guards! Take the two of us to the vampire Marshall Lee's prison cell!" Gumball took Roxy by the arm and lead her to the royal carriage. They went to the Candy Castle and took the stairs leading down to the dungeon. The dungeon was dark and had rats crawling across the floors and spider's jumping from the walls.

"Open up his cell! He's free to go!" Gumball frowned. He wasn't happy with letting him go, but it was just an accident.

"Marshall Lee! Oh baby!" Roxy wrapped her arms around his waist. Marshall Lee was crying. He gently pushed Roxy away.

"Oh Roxy how can you love a thing like me? I'm a cold blooded monster who killed your sister! I should be tied to a cross and put in the sunlight!" Marshall put his head on her arm.

"Marshall Lee don't say that! It was an accident. You never meant to do that." Roxy leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Now we both have a dark secret." Roxy looked at the floor.

"What do you mean we both?" Marshall looked up confused. Roxy was a sweetheart. What could she have possibly done wrong?

" I never wanted to tell you in fear of you running away from me. My mother tried to poison me when I was one hundred years old. She found out I didn't drink the poison and attacked me. I lost my temper and ended up draining her blood. Marceline watched me kill our mom without knowing the other half, she turned to our father and they agreed to bury me alive until I rotted. But the chains broke due to their old age and I climbed out. I went to find my sister so that I could tell her what really happened. But when she saw me, she banished me from the whole land of Ooo. That's why I'm here. That's my dark secret." Roxy looked at Marshall Lee. He was confused, but mostly amazed. Roxy had done something on accident just like him.

"Oh my glob Roxy. I had no idea." Marshall Lee wrapped his arms around Roxy.

"You probably hate me now. Don't you?" Roxy squeezed Marshall.

"Hate you?! No way Roxy, I love you. You stood up for me, you're amazing Roxy! Marry me sweetheart." Marshall Lee pushed Roxy's hair back and passionately kissed her. He asked me to marry him! He really does love me!

"Of course I'll marry you! I love you! But answer this one question for me." Roxy put her head on his shoulder.

"Anything my princess. You can ask me anything." Marshall Lee was so happy.

"Why did you kiss my sister if you really love me?" that had confused Roxy ever since she saw it.

" Marceline broke my heart after she randomly broke up with me. She never explained why she left. Then again we had never kissed. When I saw her again I would kiss her, I told myself. But then I saw you Roxy. When we became friends it was amazing! We had so much fun together! As soon as my lips touched Marceline's I knew something was wrong. I didn't love her. All she did was cause me pain, but you, you made me feel happy. I'm so sorry I hurt you Roxy. I love you." Marshall Lee ticked Roxy and gently bit her neck.

"Quit Marshall! You silly thing!" Roxy laughed and walked with Marshall Lee out the door. Roxy ran with Marshall Lee all the way to Fiona and Cake's tree house.

"Fiona, me and Marshall are getting married! Isn't this amazing!" Roxy bounced through their door.

"But he kissed your sister!" Cake scowled.

" I know but he was confused." Roxy held Marshall's hand.

"So he was confused when he killed Marceline?" Cake asked.

"Oh." Marshall Lee frowned and looked up at Roxy and her face started to get red.

"That was an accident! I'm telling you good news and you go and shoot it down!" Roxy took Marshall's hand and stomped out he door.

"Hey calm down baby." Marshall stopped her from walking.

"Ugh! Cake likes me but, why does she hate you?" Roxy was upset.

"Maybe it's because on Halloween last year I jumped out and said Rawr I want to suck your blood!" Marshall Lee laughed. "Fiona thought it was funny. Cake, ran away screaming." Roxy lightly punched him on the arm.

"That wasn't nice, meanie!" she laughed an ran.

"What about that punch? That wasn't nice, meanie!" Marshall ran, laughed, and threw Roxy over his shoulder.

When they were inside of Marshall Lee's house Roxy heard a knock on the door.

"Someone's at the door baby. Want me to get it? Marshall Lee came out of their bedroom pulling up his pants. Roxy laughed at her husband. He's so cute! Roxy thought.

"No sweetheart. I'll get it. You just worry about getting a shirt on!" Roxy opened the door to find Fiona.

"I'm sorry about what Cake said. I was upstairs and heard you're getting married. Congratulations!" Fiona hugged Roxy.

"Thanks Fiona! I'm so happy!" Roxy waved Fiona inside. Fiona laughed and sat down.

"I can see that your happy. Wearing his shirt now. What were you guys up to?" she laughed. Roxy's face went red from embarrassment. She was so not gonna tell her what they were doing!

"Never mind what we did! I need help Fiona." Roxy sat next to Fiona.

"What for? What's wrong?" Fiona asked.

"My wedding cake, and where we'll get married at is already settled. But, I don't have a dress, he doesn't have a suit, and we have no guests!" Roxy was scared that no one would show up. She was even more worried that they wouldn't have anything to wear when the day came.

"I'm sure that Cake could make you both something to wear. She made me a dress for Gumball's dance." Fiona smiled confidently.

"Really? But Cake doesn't like Marshall." Roxy let it sink in that he might be the only one without something to wear.

"Don't worry. I'll get her to make him something ok? Plus you'll have guests." Fiona hugged Roxy before leaving. Roxy walked up the stairs and sat on the bed next to her sleeping husband. She ran her fingers through his hair as she thought of who she could invite. Definitely Finn and Jake, her father, Princess Bubblegum, Fiona and Cake, and of course Marshall's parents.

"My handsome husband." Roxy leaned down and kissed her husband before laying down under the covers. Marshall Lee turned over and put his arm over Roxy.

"Goodnight my beautiful princess." he kissed her check before they both fell asleep. In the morning Roxy sent invitations to Finn and Jake using Gumball's transportation device. She hoped they would be able to make it here in two days. That's when Roxy was getting married. She was so excited because today she gets to try on her wedding dress.

"Good morning miss happy pants!" Marshall Lee bounced down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Wanna know why I'm so happy? I get to try on my wedding dress, and you get to try on your suit." Roxy bounced on her chair.

"But if we can't see each other when we try on our stuff, how is this gonna work?" Marshall Lee knew it was very bad luck to see your wife in her dress.

"Yea I know that. At noon I go to Fiona and Cake's. You go to Prince Gumball's." Roxy read the note card that Fiona left her yesterday. She looked over at Marshall Lee's frowny face.

"Me and Prince Gumball have bad history." Marshall Lee blushed.

"Oh glob. What happened?" Roxy laughed and took Marshall Lee's hands.

"Well.. Back in high school, the new girl was Fiona and I had a crush on her. I guess Gumball did too. We haven't been friends science then." Marshall Lee blushed. He hoped that Roxy didn't get jealous. Although she shouldn't, she's marrying me he thought.

"I never knew you liked Fiona. She must've liked you." Roxy laughed a little. Marshall Lee got a little mad.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"When I told her I was Marceline's sister she got pretty mad. She said Marceline was a monster for breaking your heart." Roxy said.

"She's just a really good friend Roxy. Geez." Marshall Lee took a drink of water.

"Is something wrong baby? You seem, stressed out." Roxy walked around the table and rubbed his shoulders.

"Actually, I'm stressed out. Well, mostly nervous." Marshall rubbed his neck.

"Oh, having second thoughts?" Roxy sat down almost in tears.

"No baby it's not that. I have a couple of enemies here, what if something happens? I just don't want you to be disappointed." Marshall Lee wrapped his arms around Roxy. She squeezed him and looked at the clock. Twelve twenty, oh no! they were late.

"Oh glob, we're late!" Roxy pointed to the clock. They both cleaned up a bit then hurried out the door. Then they kissed each other before going their separate ways. Roxy arrived at the tree house at one.

"Where have you been? Your super late!" Fiona looked disappointed.

"I'm sorry Fifi. Marshall is kind of nervous about the whole wedding thing. We were talking things out." Roxy explained.

"Second thoughts?" Fiona asked. She led Roxy upstairs to the bedroom where the prettiest light pink dress was.

"Oh Cake it's gorgeous!" Roxy exclaimed. She couldn't wait to try it on. Oh my wedding day will be amazing. The wedding Cake was pink and black, both of their favorite colors. The wedding was going to be held in the Candy Gardens at sunset.

"Thank you Roxy girl. I bet Marshall Lee will like his suit I made for him." Cake raised up to put the veil on Roxy's head. She truly felt like a princess.

"You look very charming. Like a prince!" Prince Gumball laughed walking into the bedroom.

"Hey Gumball." Marshall Lee felt awkward around him. Gumball fixed Marshall's crooked black tie.

"Listen Marshall. Let's forget about the past, about our fights, and start over. I consider you a good friend of mine. I'll help you whenever you need it." Gumball put his hand on Marshall's shoulder.

"Um, thanks Gumball. But, I thought you hated me?" Marshall asked. Gumball's face turned red from embarrassment.

"I never hated you Marshall Lee. I was jealous. You and Fiona seemed to always be laughing. I thought Fiona considered me a nerd." He laughed.

"No way man! Fiona likes you big time. She just considers me a brother type dude." Marshall laughed.

"Well do you think your girl will like your suit?" Gumball smiled.

"I think she would like me without the suit too. If you know what I mean." Marshall lee laughed. Gumball looked confused then both boys were laughing like crazy.

Marshall Lee caught up with Roxy at their door.

"Hey sweetie! How was it?" He asked as he held the door for Roxy.

"Perfect! It fit and it's very beautiful." Roxy kissed him and walked inside.

"How was your day with Gumball?" Roxy asked.

"It was great. We got our bad history with each other cleared. He's got my back." he smiled.

"See? I told you everything would be good." she laughed.

"I love you Roxy."

" I love you too, Marshall lee." she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey I have a great idea!" Marshall Lee laughed.

"What's your idea?" Roxy asked.

"That we play a little vampire game." Marshall Lee whispered in her ear. Roxy's face turned red and she laughed.

"Only if you can catch me first!" Roxy pushed him and ran upstairs and jumped on the bed. Marshall lee pulled Roxy over to him and gave her a long kiss. Roxy put her arms around his neck and wanted this moment to last forever.

Today was the day! Roxy was super happy and excited! She turned an shook Marshall Lee awake.

"Yea! Today were getting married." he looked up at Roxy.

"What time is it?" Marshall asked still half-asleep.

"Time for you to get up sleepy poo!" Roxy laughed.

"You are way too happy today." Marshall laughed. He got up and put new clothes on.

"We both need to be ready by two, and it's eleven." suddenly Roxy was worried. What if they were late for their own wedding?!

"I'm getting in the shower now. Unless you really want to hurry, then we could just take a shower together." he said as he tickled Roxy. She laughed and pushed him down on the bed.

"Go get a shower silly!" she kissed him. While Marshall Lee was in the shower, Finn and Jake called from the Candy Castle. They couldn't wait to meet her husband and to see Roxy again.

"Hey babe it's your turn!" Marshall Lee yelled from the bedroom. She told Finn and Jake that she to get ready and climbed the stairs to their bedroom. She grabbed her towel and shut the bathroom door. When Roxy was done with her shower she shut the water off and thought she heard the bathroom door shut.

"Marshall?" Roxy peeked around the shower curtain. She looked on the counter and her clothes and towel were gone!

"Marshall Lee! Put my towel back!" Roxy yelled.

"What are you talking about? I didn't take your towel." he smiled.

"Don't make me get out of this shower!" Roxy laughed.

"Oh! You mean this, towel!" Marshall flapped her pink skull towel around.

"Ugh! I knew you had it!" Roxy ripped the shower curtain down and wrapped it around herself. She ran out of the bathroom and tackled Marshall Lee.

"Look's like you don't really need the towel anymore, huh?" Marshall Lee smiled. Roxy tapped Marshall Lee on the nose and grabbed her clothes to get changed. After she got changed she heard a knock on the door. Roxy went downstairs to find Fiona and Cake at the door.

"Are you ready Roxy?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah of course! Do you want me to get Marshall Lee?" Roxy asked.

"Yea, Gumball wanted me to tell him to meet him at the Candy Castle." Fiona said.

"I'm going there now. The next time I see you, you'll have my ring on." Marshall Lee gave Roxy a giant hug and kiss before walking out. Roxy locked up the house and walked with Fiona to the tree house.

Roxy stood in the entrance to the Candy Garden. She was nervous and excited. Marshall Lee's mother was here, Fiona and Cake, Prince Gumball, and Finn and Jake. Everything looked so pretty.

"Come on Roxy girl." Cake walked with Roxy to where Marshall Lee was standing. Oh wow! Roxy thought. Marshall Lee looked super handsome in his black suit. He even had his hair done special. She wondered what he thought of her?

She looks gorgeous! The long flowing dress is perfect for her. Her hair is all fixed up, she even put a pink rose in her hair, Marshall smiled proudly.

"We are gathered here today to marry our two sweet friends, Marshall Lee and Roxy." Peppermint Maid said.

"Now, Marshall Lee do you want miss Roxy to be your lovely wife?"

"Of course I do." Marshall Lee put Roxy's diamond ring on her finger.

"Do you want Mr. Marshall Lee as your husband?" Peppermint Maid asked. Roxy raised her hand to her eyes to wipe away her tears.

"Of course I do." Roxy slid Marshall Lee's ring on his finger.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Peppermint Maid smiled. Marshall Lee put his hand on Roxy's hips as she put her hands on his face and gave her a long sweet kiss.

"Ok everyone inside for the dance, and for the beautiful wedding cake!" Prince Gumball lead all of the guests inside the castle after Marshall Lee and Roxy.

"This is the best thing I've ever done!" he smiled.

"Aw. This was the best day of my life!" Roxy wiped away tears. The couple walked into the filled up ballroom. They danced, ate food, and talked with their friends.

"Hey Roxy! You look beautiful." Finn gave Roxy a hug.

"Aw thanks Finn!" Roxy laughed. She was happy her friends could be here.

"I'm sorry about Marceline." Finn said. Roxy gasped as she put her hand over Finn's mouth. She pulled Finn over into the corner.

"Oh my glob, don't talk about my sister." Roxy glanced towards Marshall Lee.

"Ok." Finn looked confused, then stepped away from Roxy. Please let him not say anything about Marceline, Roxy thought. It would break Marshall's heart if he knew everyone knew. The wedding ceremony seemed to last forever! Roxy and Marshall Lee were so happy to finally be home and alone.

"That was the best day ever." Roxy shook her hair down.

"It would've been better if everyone didn't know about your sister's death." Marshall Lee undid his tie. Then he looked sadly at Roxy.

"Oh no, who said something about it!?" Roxy let her dress slide down. I was afraid someone might bring this up, Roxy thought.

"My mother brought it up. She said it wasn't very nice for a new husband to kill his wives sister." Marshall Lee starred down at his hands. Roxy hung her dress and his suit up in the closet. Then she held Marshall's hand.

"Don't listen to her. It was an accident. You never meant to hurt her." Roxy smiled sadly.

"Yea I know, but it still doesn't stop the guilt I feel." Marshall looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Babe, let's just forget about Marceline. This was suppose to be our day. A happy one at that." Roxy laid down in the bed. Marshall Lee rested his head on her chest and she played in his hair.

"I want to forget. Man wish that mom had never said anything." Marshall turned over and let his tears fall on the pillow. I've never seen him so sad. I wonder who told Marshall's mom? Roxy thought. Well I can find out in the morning.

When the morning came Roxy came downstairs to find Marshall Lee laying on the couch.

"Marshall are you alright?" she leaned over the couch.

"No. actually I've been thinking about Marceline's death all night. I barely got any sleep." Marshall lee sat up and looked at Roxy.

"Oh, poor guy." Roxy came around the couch an hugged him. I have to find out who told Marshall's mom or else this will make me crazy! Suddenly Roxy got an idea.

"Hey baby, why don't you go to Marceline's grave so you can say some words." Roxy rubbed her hands together uncomfortably.

"Yeah. I'll go an apologize and maybe that will clear up my bad conscience." Marshall Lee smiled and walked to the door.

"Ok sweetheart see you when you get home." Roxy waved as he shut the door. Now it's time to get down to business!

Knock, knock! Fiona woke up to someone at her door.

"I'll get it!" Finn bounced from the living room and opened the door.

"Hey Fio- um- Finn? What are you doing here?" Roxy asked. Did Finn stay the night?

"Heh heh, hey foxy Roxy, what's up?" Finn leaned against the door.

"OMG Finn!" Roxy punched him lightly and followed Finn inside the tree house. Fiona, Cake, and Jake all came from the kitchen to meet her.

"Well somebody told Marshall Lee's mom about Marshall killing Marcy. That broke his heart yesterday and he couldn't sleep at night. I just wonder who did it?" Roxy looked at her friends. Fiona was one of her closet friends, possibly her best friend. But she didn't hesitate to tell her the story of how her sister broke Marshall's heart. Cake on the other hand doesn't like Marshall Lee because of his vampire prank last Halloween. Jake well- Jake was afraid of me at first but I don't think he would tell my secrets. That leaves Finn. Nah, Finn wouldn't do something like that.

"Ok. I'm confused on who did it. Heck, I don't even have any suspects!" She plopped back down on her chair. All this thinking is making my head hurt.

"Um - aw man." Jake walked over to Roxy.

"What's wrong Jake?" she patted him on the head.

"You're gonna hate me forever Foxy Roxy because - I'm the one who told Marshall's mom." Jake put his face into Roxy's lap. Everyone looked at him and gasped in horror.

"I could never hate you Jake, but - why'd you do it?" Roxy asked.

"Well, I was by the donuts and his mom asked me who I was. I told her I was a friend of yours. Then she asked me where Marceline was because if Roxy was her sister, then she should be here. I told her that I didn't know. You know how I get when I'm nervous Finn, I start sweating. Then she held up this glazed donut bro and said I could have it if I told. She played on my weakness bro!" Jake sniffed and looked up at her with sad eyes.

"It's fine Jake. It was just a moment of weakness. I'm going to have to explain to his mom that Marshall Lee isn't a murderer. It was an accident, and he didn't know the pipe was out of the ground." Roxy shuddered as she remembered that terrible scene.

"So are you going to the Nightosphere? Does Marshall know about this?" Finn asked. Hopefully she doesn't go by herself, the Nightosphere is a dangerous place. She could get hurt! Finn thought.

"Yea I probably will go to see her and no, Marshall Lee doesn't know about this. If he figured out that I was trying to figure out who told who told his mom, he would probably get sad. He has a good heart and what he did just makes him feel guilty and it kind of haunts him. I wouldn't want to put him through any more stress." Roxy explained to Finn.

"But you can't go by yourself because you'll get hurt and if you get hurt I don't know what I'll do because I love you!" he blurted. Then he covered his mouth with his hands. I knew Finn nicknamed me Foxy Roxy for a reason! She laughed silently to herself.

"That's sweet Finn, I love you too. But you know that we - well we-" Roxy stumbled on her words. How could I possibly tell him I don't like him like that?

"You guys could never work out! Boy she's married." Cake told Finn.

"Um - yea I knew that but it's still dangerous." Finn told Roxy. He looked sad and she was really glad that those words didn't come out of her mouth.

"Ok I can't have everyone come with me though, so..?" Roxy looked at her friends. Someone should stay here in case Marshall comes looking for me. As if their minds were connected, Fiona repeated her thoughts.

"You're right, we can't all go. What if someone comes looking for Roxy, we have to have a plan of distraction." Fiona said.

"Me and you can stay here girl." Cake wrapped her arms around Fiona's leg.

"Ok so Finn and Jake, let's get going." Roxy turned the boys around and headed out the door.

When they went through Red Rock pass and entered the Nightosphere, Roxy felt at home but then she eerily thought of all the bad things that have happened in her own original Nightosphere.

"Ahh! They're touching me bro! Get off!" Jake ran away from the tiny red demons that were biting his ankles.

"They're just teething Jake! They're nothing but little babies." Roxy laughed. She could see how he would be scared of them. Mortals always feared the land of the dead.

"So where does Marshall's mom live exactly?" Finn asked nervously.

"I'm not sure, but if it's anything like the original Red Rock pass, then it's not that far." Roxy led the boys around a corner and a large cave that resembled a skull stood out. She looked down at the boys and shrugged her shoulders. This is what my father's place looks like, she thought silently. They slowly walked all the way inside the cave and around the circular hall. Suddenly a giant bat flew right towards them and pinned Roxy and Finn to the ground and growled.

"Mrs. Lee! Please, it's me Roxy!" she pleaded. She watched as the big bat became Marshall Lee's mom again.

"Oh my! Well Roxy dear, you should have called." Mrs. Lee reached down and helped her up. She also helped brush the dirt off.

"Yea I probably should have called. But, I just really need to talk to you about your son." Roxy said uncomfortable.

"What about my son?" Mrs. Lee said defensively as she narrowed her eyes.

Oh god she's really protective! Roxy thought. "Well, it's not about Marshall, it's mainly about my sister Marceline." she gulped. She started feeling like it was difficult to say her sister's name ever since she died.

"Oh.. what about your sister and her murder?" Mrs. Lee sat down on a nearby rock.

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about Mrs. Lee. Marceline wasn't murdered, it was an accident." Roxy sat down beside her.

"How was it an accident when I seen the police reports?" Mrs. Lee said sadly.

"How about we get something to drink and I'll tell you about everything." Roxy said. Mrs. Lee nodded and Roxy and her walked through another circular hallway until they came into the kitchen. Mrs. Lee started making tea and Roxy sat four little cups on the table.

"I didn't know that vampires could drink anything but blood." Finn said.

"Yea as long as we keep a balance of blood in our system we can have other foods and drinks, just like normal people." Roxy smiled.

The tea kettle began to whistle and Mrs. Lee took it off the stove and began to pour the tea into each of the cups. Then Roxy began to tell her everything. About how her mother tried to poison her, how she lost control and accidentally killed her which made Mrs. Lee gasp and look guilty for a moment. Wait, was that guilt, or just sorrow? Thought Roxy. Anyways, she also told her how she got her, how she met her son Marshall Lee, and how she fell in love. Then she told the part of how Marceline just randomly showed up in the middle of their date and attacked her. Marshall Lee had only wanted to help her and when he pushed Marceline away, we found out that he had pushed her down onto a construction pipe, Roxy finished.

"Oh goodness. It seems Marshall will always be surrounded by dark secrets." Mrs. Lee whispered.

"What do you mean, surrounded by dark secrets?" Roxy asked.

"Well, I…I've been lying to Marshall Lee ever since he was 3 years old." Mrs. Lee sniffled. She began sobbing softly.

"Tell me." Roxy scooted closer to her and placed her hand on his mom's to try and comfort her.

"I can't, oh o just can't." Mrs. Lee began sobbing loudly.

"Mrs. Lee, please, keep it together and tell me!" Roxy pleaded. She also began to get nervous.

"I…I killed Marshall's father. His father wanted to be vampire king forever, and he was planning on hiding Marshall Lee from the whole Nightosphere. It wasn't until I killed his father, that the rest of the world about his existence. Oh but can't you see Roxy, this wasn't a bad thing I've done, now that I think about it! Marshall Lee will be a king, and you'll be the queen! Everything will be just fine in the world." Mrs. Lee started laughing and threw her hands in the air. Roxy let go of her hand and flew backwards.

"You think everything will be fine?! Wait till your son hears this! He wasn't a murderer, but you…you're crazy!" Roxy let her cup fall from her hands and smash to pieces on the floor. Roxy grabbed Finn and Jake and flew down the hall towards the exit as fast as she could. She kept looking back to make sure that Marshall's crazy mom wasn't coming after them. She wasn't paying attention and she suddenly smashed into something. Roxy let go of Finn and Jake and they all fell flat on their back.

"Roxy!" a hand grabbed for Roxy. She let a piercing scream and swatted at the hand.

"Roxy Roxy, it's me, it's me!" Marshall lee grabbed her shoulders and tried shaking her to try and get some sense into her.

"Oh god! Marshall, we have some big trouble!" Roxy had finally clamed down.

"Oh, you're telling me! I'm scared out of my mind!" Marshall shivered suddenly.

"Oh, you know then?" Roxy almost whispered sadly.

"I know?! I was there Roxy! Me and Prince Gumball!" Marshall lee was now pacing the floor.

"Wait, what? Babe what are you talking about?" Roxy was so confused.

"Wait, we aren't talking about the same thing? Then… what's your trouble?" Marshall had stopped pacing and was now starring at Roxy.

"You mom Marshall. She's ….oh my god sweetie she's been lying to you for years. She killed your father." Roxy whispered as tears fell from her eyes. A look of surprise and horror crossed over his face and he sank down on the floor next to Roxy.

"Marshall! Marshall!" Roxy snapped her fingers in front of his face. That seemed to get him out of his daze because he shot right up into a standing position.

"Marshall, tell me your news!" Roxy took a hold of his hand.

"When I went to the graveyard, Prince Gumball was mixing stuff together and I know I said I was going there only for Marceline but, I'm a prankster. So I decided to mess with Gumball for a little bit, oh glob that was such a terrible idea because he put in the wrong thing and it blew up!" Marshall paused. He was panting and pacing and breathing hard.

"Oh no! is Prince Gumball ok?" Finn gasped. They sprang up as if they would run out of the door at any second.

"Yeah, yeah, Prince Gumball's fine. It's not him that I'm scared of though." Marshall said.

"Then spit it out bro! this suspense is killing me." Jake blurted out.

"Ok, ok!" Marshall Lee sat down and grabbed Roxy's hands.

"When Gumball's….whatever it was exploded…the ground began to shake and then…" Marshall was rocking back and forth.

"Ha ha ha, you can't even say my name can you, little boy?" a mocking voice said from behind them. Marshall Lee gulped and he turned around as he finished the rest of the sentence.

"The ground began to shake and then…I realized that Marceline had come back to life." Marshall Lee had a blank look across his face. Roxy stared in horror at her undead sister. Marceline smiled and her brown eyes slowly turned blood red and Roxy could see Marceline's teeth were much sharper than what they normally were.

"Now without any further interruptions, I've come to kill you." Marceline snarled as she jumped on Roxy.


End file.
